


Ruined by My Own Creations

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: 10 Song Drabble Meme (Take One) [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: 10 Song Meme, Alternate Universe – Killjoys, Canonical Character Death, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 10 Song Drabble Meme<br/># 5 - Nightwish – Romanticide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined by My Own Creations

**Author's Note:**

> For the 10 Song Drabble Meme  
> 1\. Choose a fandom  
> 2\. Set your ipod to shuffle (I cheated a bit; mostly just skipping instrumentals and musicals and comedy sketches and things like that.)  
> 3\. Write a drabble based on the first 10 songs to play. You have until the song ends to write each one, no cheating. (I might have repeated each song 1 or 2 times, maybe)

Korse frowned at the angelic face beneath the glass. How could this one creation of his cause him so much grief and pain? Poison was supposed to be the pinnacle; the final doll that ended this problem BL/ind had been working on for years.

Instead, his perfect doll had escaped, had changed his hair, took up arms against his maker. Now Poison had come into the BL/ind factory itself, to a place he had sworn never to step foot in again, all for a mudrunner child.

And as Korse grabbed his favorite doll, as he steadied the gun, though he was the one smirking, there was a look in Poison's eyes; a look of triumph.

Korse did not like that look. It was that look that kept him from immediately reviving his pet and locking him back in his cell. It was that look that had Korse keeping the other doll and his mudrunner friends on ice too. That look was too out of place to ignore.

Korse did not care as much as he should about the BL/ind final solution. And he did not care about the crippled man's army of mudrunners. Their giant chess game was played on a far higher scale than he cared to participate in. All he cared about were his dolls.

Each one was special in its own way; each one an attempt at the final solution, drawing closer to perfection each time. And Poison should have been the final one; should have been the ideal mold from which all future life was cast. But somehow, in the depths of his perfect brain, something was broken. Something was lost.

And Korse, the man who should have been his lover, his master, his everything, had become the enemy. He tried to be cold as stone when tracking down his doll, but it was impossible. But that look in Poison's eye, that look spoke of the impossible. Korse could not kill Poison, and Poison, like every other doll, should have been unable to kill Korse.

But that look.

**Author's Note:**

> [Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nightwish/romanticide.html)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kM0PXMT-TIE)


End file.
